


We're Courting Disaster (let's dance all night)

by natacup82



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda has spent a long time doing whatever it takes to survive. Making sure Emily Thorne is absolutely loyal to her is just one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Courting Disaster (let's dance all night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissima/gifts).



> Thanks to stealstheashes for the beta.

_“Violence is a short sighted solution when it comes to handling your enemies.”_

It’s almost too easy to get Emily to be her friend.

She’s desperate for affection, attention, any sign that someone cares about her. Amanda doesn’t have a problem faking it.

They eat together at lunch and stay up late talking about all of the things they want to do when they finally get out. Amanda spews out a mix of things she really wants to do and things she thinks will make Emily want to be her friend even more.

Whenever someone brings up Amanda’s dad, whenever someone calls her a terrorist in training, Emily is the first person to throw a punch, ready to take whatever punishment that might come her way.

It’s perfect.

*  
There’s a tiny window in their cell.

It’s too high for them to stand and see anything but if they sit at the very end of the top bunk they can see a little bit of the sky, the yard. It’s not much but it’s better than staring at the grayish white walls for hours.

There’s nothing for them to see at the moment with the rain coming down hard, thunder shaking the window. Emily is tapping on the metal frame of the bunk beds, scared of the dark or the sound - Amanda hasn't figured out which yet.

Before, when they had been at each other’s throats every other second, before she’d made Emily her friend, Amanda would have expected Emily to pick a fight - it seemed to be her default reaction to anything that scared her.

Now Amanda isn’t sure what to expect, but she’s ready for anything.

*  
“Hey Amanda?”

“Yeah?” Amanda replies, rolling her eyes at the ceiling; not a fight then.

“Tell me a story,” Emily says, still tapping on the bed frame. “I can’t sleep with this lightening flashing in my face.” She laughs to herself, like she’s just said something funny, but her voice is strained and tight.

She's definitely afraid of the sound. Amanda files that away - it could be useful at some point - rolls onto her side and asks, “What kind of story?”

“Tell me about Jack.”

Amanda rolls her eyes, of course she wants to hear about Jack. He’s become Emily’s favorite topic - the perfect boy from a not so perfect summer.

“Climb on up,” Amanda says, moving closer to the wall to make room in her bunk.

*  
Emily climbs up into the bunk, settling in with her head on Amanda’s shoulder and an arm across her waist.

Amanda runs her fingers through Emily's hair; she's touch starved and cuddles in closer. "Have I ever told you about the time we found a treasure map?"

Emily shakes her head so Amanda starts with, "Well, it was early in the summer and Jack had found a treasure map in his dad's bar." She goes on, talking about them running all over town trying to follow this map and ending up on the beach not too far from her family's beach house.

Most of the story is true, the details at least, but Amanda changes enough to make it more exciting, to make it something that Emily would have wanted to do when she was nine. Jack had found a map that summer but it was just some touristy thing, they had pretended that it was something better, telling Amanda's dad all about the adventure they were about to have. At the end when they were back on the beach in front of Amanda's house they'd found some "treasure" her dad had hidden in the sand.

That wasn't something Amanda felt the need to share. She planned on keeping all of those things that made her remember has dad as a good person to herself.

"At the end we had a picnic on the porch of the beach house," Amanda says with a smile. "We were so impressed with our haul even though it was just a bunch of tourist souvenirs and costume jewelry."

“Did you kiss him at the end? Sitting there as the sun set over the ocean?” Emily asks. Her fingers keep slipping up under the bottom edge of Amanda’s shirt.

Amanda laughs, “We were nine, so no.” She thinks for a second about how eager Emily always is to climb in her bed, about the hand that’s slowly working it’s way under her shirt and decides to try something new. She says, “I really haven’t spent a lot of time kissing boys,” and waits to see how Emily reacts.

It’s not exactly a lie. Between being in all female group homes and solitary Amanda has mainly kissed girls.

*  
Emily inhales sharply, enough for Amanda to feel it where they’re still pressed together and takes a second before she says, “Oh. Really? How is that possible?” She sounds like she’s trying to be casual, but she’s failing miserably. Amanda can hear the little hitch in her voice, and knows without a doubt that this is the right angle to take.

“Guys tend to stop being interested once they realize why my name sounds familiar.”

Emily sighs. “That sucks. So how are you going to handle it when you see Jack again and he tries to kiss you?”

Amanda laughs again. “If I ever see him again I’m just going to be aggressively awkward and hope he doesn’t hate me.”

“I could help you practice if you want?” Emily says. She keeps on talking, going faster and faster, babbling about her last foster home and how the older girls would practice.

Amanda can feel the nervous energy rolling off of her in waves. It’s funny, how easy she is to read, how much she clearly wants an excuse to kiss Amanda.

“Would you really do that for me?” Amanda asks. She tries to sound as sincere as possible. Emily needs to believe that Amanda needs her.

Emily laughs.“Totally.” She leans up over Amanda until they’re face to face and says, “I’d do anything for you, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Amanda doesn’t say what pops into her head then, that’s just sad and how she’d feel bad for her if she had any energy left to care about other people’s problems. “You too.”

*

“Okay so,” Emily says with a laugh. “Um.”

Amanda resists the temptation to roll her eyes and says, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want. I understand.”

“No, no!” Emily says, “I’m just. I want to make sure I get it right.”

She licks her lips and leans in close to Amanda. “So at first most guys would try to kiss you with their mouths closed, like this.” And then she leans down and kissed Amanda--just a really quick peck. “See?”

“Okay, so I’d just,” Amanda says before pulling Emily down and kissing her, repeating the same quick peck.

Emily smiles, says, “Exactly. And then next time it would be a little longer and he might open his mouth a little bit. Like this.” Emily leans down and kisses Amanda again. She pulls away quickly and says, “See?”

Amanda nods, and whispers, “Like this,” pulling Emily down to kiss her. Amanda slides her fingers into Emily’s hair and runs her other hand up her side.

Emily mumbles, “yeah,” against Amanda’s lips and kisses her again, deeper, letting the hand that’s been twisting the bottom of Amanda’s shirt slip up her side.

Amanda doesn’t think for a while; she forgets to let Emily mostly set the pace, to act like this is her first time kissing anybody.

She pulls Emily closer, hand sliding down her back to grab her ass and tugs her hair _hard_ making the kiss deeper, wetter, dirtier because even if it’s not real it feels really good.

Emily’s hand drifts, fingers sliding across Amanda’s stomach to the top of her pajama bottoms. Her fingers are just brushing against Amanda’s panties and for a moment Amanda _wants_ more than anything.

She thinks about trying to push Emily farther, faster, about letting this go where it could now but she doesn’t want to lose control. She knows she has to play this as slow as possible to make Emily believe it’s her idea, that’s she’s doing so much to help.

Amanda breaks the kiss and pushes Emily away gently and says, breathing heavily, “I think maybe we should stop with the lesson for tonight.”

Amanda watches the way Emily’s face falls as she says, “No, sure. Absolutely,” pulling away and almost scrambling to climb back down into her own bunk.

Amanda waits until Emily is almost back down into the lower bunk before she says, “Maybe you could teach me more tomorrow after lights out? I feel like there’s still so much for me to learn.”

Emily stops, pops her head back up to Amanda's bunk and says eyes widening, "Yes, sure, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Amanda smiles, "Thank you." She looks down trying to seem shy and grabs Emily's hand where she's still hanging on to the edge of her bunk and says, "You're the best friend I've ever had."

Emily smiles and says, "You too," and then she climbs back into her bunk and settles in.

Amanda lays back in her bunk and smiles to herself - a real smile, not one of these fake things she has to trout out whenever it’s appropriate - and thinks about how she's just made sure the rest of her time in this hellhole will be a whole lot easier.

It's perfect.


End file.
